<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Garden by banshang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148223">In the Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshang/pseuds/banshang'>banshang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, i'm sorry this is too sad, why did i do this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:56:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshang/pseuds/banshang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyun remembers the person he loves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!!!!MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!!!! idk what has gotten into me to write this. I cried writing this. :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what surrounds the room where Minhyun sat as he stared into the white wall across from him. It’s been an entire year since that day.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two male walked hand in hand next to each other on the path in the garden that they often spent time together after work. It was Jonghyun’s favorite spot. He loved the smell of fresh cut grass after it just had rain and the sweet scent of the different flowers planted around. He looks at Minhyun who had his eyes fixed at an Iris that looked like it had just bloomed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you know Iris represents hope.” Minhyun looked at Jonghyun with curious eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay Mr. Botanical expert.” he laughs. Both giggled and sat down on a bench. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The sun shines as it’s finally decided to come out of hiding from the clouds that day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I haven't seen a rainbow in a while,” Minhyun whispered. “That’s because the leprechauns are tired,” responded the other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are so ugly for that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minhyun runs as fast as he can towards the room he was told Jonghyun was in. He had just received a call in the middle of a lecture from the nearest hospital where jonghyun works telling him the smaller one fainted while walking up the stairs. Jonghyun might be one of the clumsiest people Minhyun has ever met but it wasn’t usually this serious. He stops at the sight of his loved one laying on the bed surrounded by the doctor and a couple of nurses.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He has </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Glioblastoma, less than a year.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All Minhyun can hear is the loud ringing in his ears after he heard the words come out of the Doctor's mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Less than a year, he repeats.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyday for 3 months the two visited the hospital for treatment after the surgery and the process was evident on jonghyun’s face and body. All they could do was hope that maybe, just maybe they will be able to smile after all of this is over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jonghyun was lying on the couch located in the living room of the house the two have been living on for the last 3 years. He can hear Minhyun mumbling from the kitchen as the taller one was making one of his specialty soups for dinner.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you burn down the house, i’m not paying for it.” Jonghyun loudly said so Minhyun can hear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pretty sure that would’ve already happened a long time ago but i’m an expert. I just had a little issue with the pot this time.” Minhyun sets the pot of fermented bean paste soup on the table.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He helps his boyfriend sit properly on the small couch and he sits on the ground in front of him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They quietly ate with little laughter here and there in between but the silence was broken when the smaller one started coughing. Minhyun looked at Jonghyun and horror struck his eyes. Jonghyun who seconds ago was slurping soup  was now coughing blood.  Minhyun rushed to his side and tried to help the smaller one. He grabs his phone from the table and calls for an ambulance. He notices the tears falling from the smaller ones eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please Jonghyun,” he begs. “Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He watches as the medical team surrounds Jonghyun’s lifeless looking body. Minhyun’s knees weakened at the sight. He felt hopeless. He hates that the person he loves the most is now in the brick of life and death and he can only stay back and watch. He sobs harder but doesn’t look up when he hears the doctor call for a defibrillator. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s happening’ he thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The sound of muffled yelling around him silences as the only sound he can hear is the loud flat line sound coming from the one area he wishes didn’t exist. He lifted his head and rushed to the side of the bed. He breaks down at the sight of his boyfriend; lifeless. He looks like he's just in deep sleep. He held his tiny hands in his hands; It was cold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry.” he weeped. “Jonghyun please.” he pleads over and over again hoping that the other would be able to hear. He places his right hand over his face while his left is gripping the other. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can rest, I’m sorry I was selfish for asking for more time with you, but time was our enemy we couldn’t control, I’m sorry, my love. You did your best. You fought for the both of us. I’m sorry, I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up from the couch and grabbed the framed picture from the coffee table. He ran his thumb across the face of his love. It was the two of them in the garden. Behind them was a bunch of Heliotrope, both smiling with their hands intertwined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my endless love” he whispered. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**the plant Heliotrope represent endless love**</p><p> </p><p>thank you for reading, i hope it wasn't too bad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>